The Early Years
by Aaia
Summary: Roxas is new in town. Axel is 6 years older. Prequel to The Later Years, which is still being written haha :] akuroku


AN -- I'm back! This is actually a prequel to another story that I've got written out. It just seems more meaningful when you read this story first, so here it is :

-.-.- large time change

.. small time change

Story One -- The Early Years 

Roxas Hikura, a quiet boy of seven, was sitting in the backyard of his new house in New York. His father had been offered a new job, and had accepted, uprooting Roxas and his twin brother Sora from their cozy life in Michigan.

Roxas buried his blond head between his knees and cried. He hadn't wanted to move. His very best friend Hayner had chased the moving van all the way down the street before he had collapsed on the sidewalk, sobbing.

"Pst!"

Roxas looked up, only to be frightened by a giant red blob. The "blob" was actually a head of the wildest bright red hair Roxas could ever have imagined. The boy the hair belonged to had large emerald eyes that were currently resting on Roxas. The boy looked to be quite a few years older than Roxas.

"Pst! Hey you!" The boy exclaimed, and when Roxas looked up, the boy grinned. "You're new. The name's Axel; got it memorized?"

Roxas was scared of the boy, Axel. He looked like some kind of bully, and Roxas didn't want the attention of a bully, especially on his first day living in New York. Axel seemed to pick up on Roxas's terror.

"I'm 13. I'll protect you, not hurt you, got it memorized?" Axel smiled.

"I'm Roxas, and I'm only seven. Are you sure you're not a bully?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel timidly.

Axel grinned and sat down next to Roxas. "Positive."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Axel's 16th birthday and Roxas was still wrapping his gift. He and Axel had agreed to watch a movie later, since none of Axel's older friends seemed to like him very much.

Roxas smiled triumphantly and put the gift on his nightstand. He walked to his desk and sat down, thinking about what movie they should watch later.

When Axel arrived, Roxas picked up the movie Shrek and Axel's present and headed downstairs.

"Roxy! My parent's got me a car!" Axel exclaimed, barely able to hold still.

Roxas snuck a glance at the present he currently held and felt his throat tighten. How could he compete with a car? He had wanted to give Axel the best present, but Axel would only think his little gift was stupid.

"Roxy?"

"oh, uh, congradulations, Axe. I hope Shrek is ok with you." Roxas said, trying to hide the present behind his back inconspicuously. It didn't work.

"hey! Is that for me?!" Axel cried, launching himself at the present in Roxas's hand.

"No! Axel!" Roxas cried, throwing himself at Axel, trying to get the gift back. "You'll just think it's stupid!"

Axel stilled, and looked at Roxas. "Roxy.. Nothing you give me could ever be stupid. You should know that."

Roxas let go of Axel and hung his head. He cringed when he heard the wrapping paper come off.

"Rox.. This is.. This is the best gift ever." Axel said breathlessly.

Inside the wrapping paper had been a framed picture of Axel with Roxas on his shoulders; Axel grinning and Roxas looking terrified. The frame had the words "best friends forever" engraved on it.

Roxas looked at Axel and smiled while Axel looked at Roxas and fell even more in love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas sighed and signed off of his computer. He had already had his 16th birthday party just hours before, and now he was bored.

The blond flopped down on his bed and let out another sigh. Axel hadn't shown up. But, Roxas really hadn't expected him to. Why would a college Junior want to waste time with a kid six years younger? It didn't stop his heart from hurting though.

"I hope you're not planning on going to sleep, Blondie."

"Axel!" Roxas jumped out of bed and hugged the redhead. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Why wouldn't I?" Axel asked skeptically, and mentally added 'you're the love of my life.'

"What kind of college student would want to waste time on a kid who's six years younger?" Roxas asked quietly, shifting his weight to his right foot.

"I would, obviously." Axel grinned and pulled Roxas into another hug."

Roxas sighed and wrapped his arms around Axel's thin waist, and squeezed.

"Roxy?" Axel asked quietly, wrapping his own arms tighter around Roxas.

"Hm?"

"I'm never letting go." Axel sighed.

"Good, cuz neither am I." Roxas smiled to himself, feeling his heart speed up. Oh, how he wanted to say it.

Axel smiled and rested his head on top of Roxas's blond locks. "I care about you too much to let go."

Roxas smiled. "I _love _you too much to let go."

Axel let go of Roxas and tilted his chin up. The redhead stared at Roxas and when the blond smiled, he brought his lips down to Roxas's, claiming them as his own.

"don't ever let go."

--END--


End file.
